fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero (class)
Heroes (known as Forrests in the Jugdral Series games and Braves in the Japanese version of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) are usually promoted Mercenaries. They usually wield Swords along with Axes. Stat-wise, they are usually described as half way between a General and a Swordmaster. They don't have as much defense as Generals but more speed and they don't have as much speed as Swordmasters but better defense. Heroes are typically set to be one of the "balanced" classes of the Fire Emblem series alongside the Soldier class. However, many characters that are/can become Heroes typically become very powerful units. Variations ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' and Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Heroes in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Monshō no Nazo do not have the use of axes. However, it is important to note that the Weapon Triangle did not exist in these games. ''Fire Emblem Gaiden In ''Fire Emblem Gaiden, Alm promotes from Fighter to Hero, and is able to use Bows in addition to Swords as soon as he changes classes. In a sense, it could also be said to be the predecessor of the Blade Lord class. ''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu In this game, the Forrest is essentially a renamed Hero class, still only able to wield Swords. It's one of the advanced versions of the Sword Fighter class; Holyn, Radney, Roddlevan and Skasaher could promote to this class upon reaching level 20. Also, in this game, Heroes have Pursuit as a class skill. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 The Mercenary class in this game, instead of being first-tier, is actually an advanced class of Axe Fighters and some Sword Fighters, being able to use both Axes and Swords. In the fan translation of the game, the Mercenary class is even renamed as Hero. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken In this game, the Mercenary returns as a first-tier class which can be promoted to Heroes through the use of a Hero Crest or an Earth Seal. The Heroes of these games are stronger, although not as fast or skillful as the rivaling Swordmaster class. Heroes can use axes as well swords. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fighters and Mercenaries can become Heroes in this game when promoted using a Hero Crest or Master Seal. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' and Radiant Dawn Greil's class is hero when he appears in the tutorial of Path of Radiance with weakened stats. A higher stated version can be found in the game data, used when he chases Petrine off. Ike's Lord class from Path of Radiance share the same caps as the Hero class, but is unable to use axes. However, in the sequel, Radiant Dawn, Ike's second tier class becomes Hero, just like Greil in the previous game. However, he still can't use axes until promotion. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Mercenaries can be promoted to Heroes using the Master Seal, and there are a couple of prepromoted Heroes. As well, some units can be reclassed to be a Hero or Mercenary within a certain limit. In WiFi battles, Heroes are usually considered bad units. They lack a high speed cap, meaning they can be struck twice (four times if the opponent is using Brave weapons) while not being able to retaliate in kind. Their low defense stat means they cannot survive being hit four times from a forged brave weapon. In addition to these flaws, Heroes lack high movement. Notable Heroes ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo'' * Samson - An Altean gladiator and eventually Sheema's bodyguard. * Astram - Midia's lover and loyal soldier of Akaneia. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 * Galzus - The prince of the fallen kingdom of Rivough. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi * Ekhidna - A resistance leader from the Western Isles.. Also a female Hero. * Henning * Randy Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken * Linus - Also known as the 'Mad Dog' of the Black Fang. * Harken - A knight in service of House Pherae. Sole survivor of Lord Elbert's crew and Isadora's lover. * Kaim - Guardian of the "Thunder Axe", Armads. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Caellach, one of the Six Generals of Grado. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Greil, father of Ike and Mist, and the founder of the Greil Mercenaries. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Ike, the son of Greil and Hero of the Mad King's War.